Crossing Cross : Another Year
by huyutfsakura
Summary: After the night of dancing and kissing, The school built a middle and high school. The day of the rebuilt school was a terrible day to remember. When love has brought in violence. Drugs are used, and worse, love is broken. "Tadase, you killed her." AMUTO!


Crossing Cross : Another Year

Huyu-chan : Hey! My 2nd newest fan fic! Please vote on my poll! Enjoy~

Chapter 1 : Fight with the 2 popular boys? Ikuto vs Tadase!

Amu walked hand to hand with Ikuto all the way to their new Middle High school. They chatted happily towards each other and smiled brightly, making plans for Saturday's date and making jokes about each other. Until, a sudden blonde came in. He was neatly dressed, he had straight blond hair with the tips curling out, he had madden big purple eyes, and his hands were on his hips. 'Oh brother! He's even a girly girl!' they both thought to each other. "What, have you done?" he asked towards the man that Amu was with. He had midnight blue hair that twisted everywhere. His sapphire eyes glowed everytime, and he had a smirk planted on his perfect lips.

"Done what? Stole your love, Amu? Because it was obvious that she liked me Kiddy King." Ikuto smeared onto Tadase's fragile face.

Amu just panicked, her eyes showing worry and laughter as well. Ikuto felt her body trembling and he tightened his grip on her hand. He smiled an angelic smile and she sighed, closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Get your filthy cat paws off her hand, Tsukiyomi!" Tadase argued

A crowd began to listen intensely, whispering about who will win. Some where checking out Amu which a glare from both boys had an ending to.

"Whatever. Guys just leave it. I'm gone." Amu said releasing Ikuto's hand and going towards the Guardians. "Let's fight this." Tadase smiled evilly. "Sure, where and when." Ikuto smirked evilly. "After school near the back entrance. Don't be late wussy cat." Tadase teased as he laughed out, then walked away disappearing into the crowd of chattering people. "Some kid." Ikuto sighed as he too disappeared into the wandering crowd, trying to get to his first class.

x-o-x-o -x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked herself while running around campus. "Have you seen Ikuto?" She asked random strangers. They just sighed and shook their heads no. "Thanks anyways." She would always mutter. She kept running until she sat on a bench near the forest path to the science lab. "Where could he be?" Amu said as she lay her head on the top of the bench. "Who?" she heard a boy's voice say after she jumped up. After gasping for air, she asked him "Tadase?". "Hi! Hinamori-san!" Tadase blushed and nodded. She stood up before he attempted to sit next to her. "Do you know where Ikuto is?" she asked him with a sadden face. All of a sudden, Tadase's face grew weak with happiness and grew in disgust and anger. "No, WHY?" Tadase spitted to her. "Is something wrong?" she managed to say after the sudden shock of his expression.

"No."

x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

After following Tadase to the back entrance to the school she hid in a near by bush, keeping her hair into a hat of army green and she put black sunglasses on top of her eyes, she then changed her clothes to a white tank top with the words written "Baby Girl" in red glitter, she placed mini cargo pants on and they were the color of jet black with matching red and black skater shoes. She waited until she could make a plan, then she headed out and walked about the 2 boys, Ikuto and Tadase. They were alarmed at first but Amu found the bench and sat down, pretending like she waiting for some one.

"I knew that you would fight." Tadase said playing like a good wrestler.

"Whatever, I just want you to back off, me and Amu." Ikuto sighed heavily.

Moments later a fight broke lose. Ikuto took a few punches from Tadase when he hit him in the gut blood slipped out of his perfect pink lips. Then, Ikuto brought his fists together and punched Tadase hard into the gut, kicked him to the ground and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to fight, Amu thinks this is wrong." Tadase got up and kicked Ikuto in the side, he bent down and whispered again "I don't care, as long as your not in my life.

Amu got up took off her sun glasses and hat, then ran towards the fight. "IKUTO!! TADASE!!" She called out to them both. Tadase greeted her with a smile and his arms open for a hug, she shoved him down and went to injured Ikuto. "Ikuto! Are you alright?!!" she asked as tears licked the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded and got up, lending a hand to Amu, which she of course, took and heaved her up again.

"Why, is it always him? Amu." Tadase gritted his teeth, as the tears came prickling his cheeks.

He raised his hand to his back pocket, then grabbed what was ever in his pocket. He ran for it and grabbed Amu by pressing firmly on the corners of her lip. "WHY!?" he asked her angered. He placed the pill into her mouth and then whispered into her ear "Why?" before getting kicked out of the way. "Amu? AMU!" Ikuto shouted at her, she was in his arms and she whispered, "I love you." A tear began to from and fell coldly from her sorrowed eyes. Ikuto felt her pulse, it was growing weaker and weaker. The blood was not rushing at all! Her grip on his shirt lessen and soon the hand fell to the ground, her pulse went dead. Ikuto didn't feel the tears come splitting down his fragile cheeks but he filled raged with anger. His eyes finally responded and let the tears drip like from a sink, his love was lost for the whole world, he couldn't live without her, not with anyone else besides her. He then whispered very low, but able to be heard."Tadase, you killed her."

END of chapter 1

Huyu-chan: Hey! Was it good? Please Read and Review + VOTE ON MY POLL! So I can update these fanfics quickly and on schedule! PLEASE!!! Ne, CHAO!


End file.
